


Fall in sin

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Twincest, Twins, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Все прелести падения юного охотника.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	Fall in sin

**Author's Note:**

> Это прошлогодняя работа, которую с написала одному человеку на день рождения. Вообще, это моя первая высокорейтинговая работа по фэндому (и в принципе за долгое время), но она по-своему интересна.

От предвкушения у Неро дрожали пальцы, и он просто не мог расстегнуть несчастные пуговицы на своих штанах, срывая их. Да и как можно было держать себя в руках, когда двое бесстыдно обнажённых братьев зазывали к себе в постель с хитрым прищуром: и если Данте прямо приманивал «малого» к себе пальцем, без промедления раздвинув согнутые в коленях ноги в стороны, то Вергилий, лёжа на левом боку, более деликатно, но не менее соблазнительно, поглаживал себя по выпирающей тазовой косточке. Они прижимались друг к другу, ласкали-царапали кожу, целовались — и всё это не отрывая взглядов от парня, явно ожидая того, когда он соизволит присоединиться. Это совсем не было похоже на реальность, скорее, на слишком дерзкий в своих желаниях эротический сон, но ею являлось, и молодой охотник был несказанно этому рад.

Он влип в эти мерзкие, противные роду человеческому отношения с родными отцом и дядей не так давно, но застрял в них настолько сильно, что сиё деяние уже не могло считаться простой человеческой слабостью перед дьявольским искушением. Это был его страшный грех, в котором он с удовольствием тонул всё глубже и глубже после каждого совсем неродственного, опаляющего губы и пьянящего своею сладкой и тягучей болью поцелуя. Да, сначала неискушенному Неро хватало только жарких поцелуев и даже не обязательно в губы — это могли быть мимолётные прикосновения чужих обветренных, слишком сухих губ к щеке, к подбородку, к мочке уха, к удивительно чувствительной коже под загривком, к плечу, к — самому умопомрачительному — тыльной стороне ладони. Да, было достаточно этого и долгих крепких объятий, частых похлопываний по плечу, игривых, но редких шлепков по ягодицам от Данте. Потом, постепенно, но слишком неожиданно поцелуи распространились на скрытые под одеждой области…

И довёл всё до греха Вергилий — это было совсем не по-отцовски (разве что порка в процессе, но кого он пытается обмануть: от этой порки у него член стоял колом и тёк, как никогда в жизни). И Данте тогда вовсе не пытался прекратить это безобразие, сначала заинтересованно наблюдая, а потом вовсе присоединился к семейному падению — это тоже не казалось тем, как должен был поступить в такой ситуации хороший дядя. Из этого можно сделать простой, но неутешительный вывод: из близнецов были никакие родители, зато очень восхитительные любовники. Настолько восхитительные, что мысли о неправильности происходящего даже не закрадывались в одну светлую голову.

Возможно, тогда ещё можно было если не вернуться к нормальному состоянию, то хотя бы не погружаться в порок глубже, однако, распробовав запретный плод, парень просто не смог остановится, желая всё большего. Так, однажды Неро посетила крайне вкусная навязчивая идея взять обоих близнецов за раз. Сначала он сам смутился от своего наглого желания и не решился озвучить его вслух, пока накапливаемая жажда, неутолимая никакими, даже самыми любимыми играми, пожирала его изнутри.

Даже сдавшись, он, стесняясь своих аппетитов, не смог прямо попросить старших о таком и придумал совсем не новую хитрость: предложил невезучим, но дюже азартным близнецам сыграть в карты на желание, и ожидаемо выиграл. Услышав желание младшего, мужчины пугающе похоже усмехнулись и тут же повели того в спальню.

Так получилось, что полудемонам и самим пришлась по душе идея такого замечательного предложения для того, чтобы скоротать этот унылый по всем фронтам вечер. По крайней мере, Вергилий точно был не против, а Данте был согласен на всё, что включало хотя бы один из пунктов: «пушки», «здоровенные демонические мечи», «секс», «Вергилий», «дешёвая выпивка», «мороженое» или «пицца» (со сравнительно недавних пор этот хаотичный список пополнил коряво, но основательно приписанный сбоку «малой») — и чем больше пунктов отмечалось крестиком, тем активнее готов был шевелиться Данте. Сейчас, как можно догадаться, крестик был поставлен далеко не один, поэтому легендарный охотник на демонов был просто переполнен энтузиазмом и, пританцовывая, начал раздеваться ещё на подходе в спальню, то и дело одаривая племянника и брата подмигиваниями и воздушными поцелуями, а потом — уже в комнате — попытался помочь раздеться Вергилию. Только вот старший всего лишь щёлкнул пальцами, после чего вся его одежда исчезла, и улыбнулся брату с заметным превосходством во взгляде. Неро на секунду подумал, что сейчас снова начнётся драка или хотя бы небольшая потасовка, однако вместо этого такие разные, но до одури похожие близнецы впились друг другу в губы с глубоким поцелуем.

Вергилий требовательно повалил младшего брата на постель и сжал его волосы в кулак. Не оставаясь в долгу, Данте укусил старшего за губу и смачно шлёпнул его по заднице. Всё это — не отводя пристальных взглядов от завороженного парня. Неро сглотнул — как же чудовищно пересохло во рту: язык стал отвратительно сухим, оттого казался более шершавым, — и начал очень спешно раздеваться своими непослушными, будто бы внезапно одеревеневшими, руками. А потом вовсе плюнул на треклятые пуговицы — просто сорвал с себя штаны и с места прыгнул на кровать к желанным мужчинам. Он сразу нырнул в водоворот нечеловеческой страсти, кусая отца за нежную кожу под кадыком и гладя чувствительные соски дяди. Как ураган он понёсся по самым чувствительным местам любовников, заставляя сдержанно прикусить губу старшего и развязно застонать младшего. Так уж было у них заведено: Вергилий при возбуждении говорил лишь телом, а Данте при любом поводе несдержанно срывался на крик и шептал пошлости. Но сегодня Неро хотел довести отца до крика, а дядю — до безмолвной хрипоты.

Вылив смазку на ладони, он размазал её по пальцам и тут же, не согревая, провёл по ложбинкам между ягодиц близнецов. Данте прохрипел: «Не медли», а Вергилий трогательно сжал пальцы на ногах. Воспользовавшись советом, парень ввел сразу по два пальца и безошибочно направил к простатам, потому что Данте уже доходчиво объяснил _~~показал~~_ , где она у него (у Вергилия там же). Младший тут же дернулся навстречу пальцам и простонал _просьбу-требование-приказ_ продолжать для любовника, а старший, раскрасневшийся от собственной горячей крови, лишь выдохнул необычно рвано. Юноша уверенно массировал упругие мышцы, трогательно покрывая мелкими поцелуями колени отца, а затем — бёдра дяди, слушая будоражащую музыку хриплых стонов и порыкивая в такт.

Но близнецы отнюдь не остались лежать безвольными куклами, наслаждаясь настойчивыми ласками парня: Вергилий, несмотря ни на что, собранный и уверенный в своих начинаниях, склонился над братом (вынуждая сына немного перестроится сзади) и вобрал в рот бусинку соска, зажимая другой. Данте взвыл, одновременно с этим извергая комментарии один за другим. Тогда парень добавил по третьему пальцу и уже мысленно молил дьявола, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

Первым он вошел в отца, слишком резко, не сдержавшись, отчего тот вздрогнул и перевёл плечами, оглядываясь. Этот взгляд, расфокусированный и пьяный, пронзил душу охотнику, волосы у него наэлектризовались, встали дыбом и… отросли?

— Похоже, наш малыш перевозбудился, — хрипло рассмеялся Данте, однако, вскоре его раскатистый смех превратился в протяжные стоны: Неро вошёл в него вторым демоническим членом. 

Отец пропустил сквозь зубы сдавленный стон, когда орган в нём неожиданно увеличился в размерах, — обращённый юноша это заметил и радостно зарокотал хриплым демоническим рычанием. Его сознание сейчас захлестнула эйфория, многократно усиленная сверхобострёнными чувствами. Крылья-лапы, будто бы обретя собственное сознание, быстрее осознанного веления хозяина подхватили растерявшегося старшего близнеца и впечатали его спиной в твердую чешуйчатую грудь. Своими руками Неро схватил дядю за бёдра и притянул к своим — насадил на бугристый нечеловеческий орган. Данте рвано выругался из-за не сдерживаемых стонов и совсем не грубо, отчего мило. Он протянул свою ладонь к его с братом членам, чтобы сжать их вместе и задать приемлемый темп.

Юноша задал быстрый, плавный ритм, стискивая Вергилия своими крыльями, лишая любой призрачной возможности сдвинуться с места ~~(сбежать)~~ и припав к соблазнительной обнаженной коже, слизывал солоноватый пот, а после кусал до крови и слизывал уже онную. Когти впились в добротные сильные ноги, оставляя после себя ровные кровавые следы, от которых легендарный охотник на демонов закричал, правда, далеко не на пределах своих возможностей. Эта мысль, распалившая опьянённое сознание, положила начало более активным и даже агрессивным действиям: Неро, перехватив шумного родича под упругую задницу, сорвался на куда более стремительные размашистые движения, то погружая мужское естество до упора, то вынимая его под разочарованный стон, почти всхлип. Данте, даже полностью лежа на кровати, ощущал себя в подвешенном состоянии — слишком неожиданно парень потерял контроль, дорвавшись до «сладенького» — и пытался найти поддержку в брате, схватив того за лодыжку. Хуже варианта и придумать было нельзя, ведь тот _буквально_ находился в подвешенном состоянии, более того, был связан и подвергался даже большей пытке за провокации младшего: большие прозрачные лапы обвивали торс, прижимали руки к бокам, тем самым лишали возможности прикоснуться к чему-либо.

Вергилий был _обескуражен_ и попросту _смущен_ своим открытым, беззащитным положением. Даже закрыв глаза, он не прикрытой прозрачными оковами кожей ощущал голодный, несмотря на происходящее непотребство, взгляд близнеца, от которого сжимаемый Данте член всё увеличивался и обильнее сочился предэякулятом, выдавая возбуждение от столь пикантного положения. Не хотелось, чтобы сын видел его таким, но тому всё было понятно по дрожи крепких мышц спины, по скрипу упрямо сжимаемых зубов, по усилиям, затрачиваемым на то, чтобы удержать мужчину от встречного движения вниз.

Подмечая эти мелкие детали, оба любовника млели от гордости за плоды своего старания. Дядя уже перестал кричать от каждого особенно глубокого толчка — всё же сорвал голос, и дело осталось за малым: довести до точки кипения родителя. Когтистая демоническая длань накрыла человеческую ладонь на естестве и ускорила темп, вторая — напряженный живот отца, и направилась вверх, оставляя за собой алые царапины, что тут же затягивались. И, отстранившись от мигом заживающей шеи, прошёлся горячим шершавым языком по покрасневшей ушной раковине. Оставшийся без поддержки Данте отпустил ногу брата и приподнялся на локте, чтобы даже затуманенным взглядом чётко запечатлеть прелестную во всех смыслах картину. Позволивший себе раскраснеться и размякнуть Вергилий со сбитым дыханием и дрожащими покусанными губами был определенно достойным увековечения образ (и неважно, что сам охотник сейчас выглядел ничуть не хуже). Обычно аккуратно уложенные волосы разметались во все стороны и прилипли к потному лбу, делая их более одинаковыми (чего, честно сказать, не хватало младшему временами).

И тут Неро сделал то, что вообще-то считалось невозможным: заставил Вергилия в открытую простонать во весь свой хриплый от возбуждения голос. Одним единственным предложением:

— **Тебе хорошо, _папочка_?** — его и без того изменённый в демоническом облике голос был подобен многократным раскатам грома в этом заведённом состоянии.

От этого голоса Вергилий простонал так громко, что заглушил все остальные пошлые хлюпающие звуки, и кончил. Одновременно с ним пришёл к оргазму Данте, то ли из-за той мистической связи близнецов, то ли тоже от прекрасных голосов любимых _не-человеков_ : они окропили пресс и грудь охотника вязким семенем. А вслед за ними, не выдержав давления сжатых мышц, кончил и самый младший, не успев даже подумать о том, чтобы вынуть члены (не то, чтобы он вообще способен был думать в такой ситуации, но всё же). Старший издал ещё один надорванный стон от ощущения почти раскаленной семенной жидкости в себе и позволил уложить себя крыльям-лапам на постель рядом с братом: все мышцы приятно ныли, как после хорошей тренировки, и заботливый младший тут же стал разминать их перепачканной ладонью. Будь у него силы, он бы оторвал Данте руки за такое, но так он лишь смиренно принимал неказистую заботу.

Вдруг Данте отстранился от него, и Вергилий даже хотел было оторвать тяжелую голову от мягкой подушки, чтобы посмотреть, почему, но ощутил рядом с собой падение чего-то немаленького, а потом уже и знакомую человеческую руку на спине. Стало ясно: Неро тоже порядком устал после своей выходки и, вернув человеческий облик, рухнул между своих любимых во всех смыслах родственниках, обнимая обоих.

И упал в ответные _радостные_ объятия от дяди и _ласковые_ поглаживания по коротким, но растрёпанным волосам от отца. Упал в их любовь. Упал в свой грех. Но грехопадение и должно быть таким сладким?


End file.
